


Cat and Mouse

by angelicsuccubus (roseselenite)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dominant!Reader, Handcuffs, Other, PWP, Rouxls Kaard Gets Fucked, cheesy ass shakesphearean dialect, vague comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseselenite/pseuds/angelicsuccubus
Summary: Rouxls seems to take interest in you as you solve puzzles in the castle and wants to have his way with you, but you ain’t having that. Instead? You’re the one going to take the lead role in the sex.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> (( i can’t believe i’m horny for this dumbass shakesphearean douche but that’s life i guess!! sometimes you just gotta write a 3103 word fuckfic for him, ya know? ))
> 
> (( this is also the first smut fic i’ve ever posted and completed can you believe it? i can’t. ))

“It appears thou has fallen into my traps once more!” That booming voice bellowed across the hallways of the castle. It was annoying! Was he doing this just to fuck with you?  
Maybe. You can see that wink across his long face and that stupid grin reveal itself as he stepped out of the shadowed corridors. God. That expression drove you insane in more ways than one, even if were trying to deny it. The words that came out of his mouth? They only made it worse. 

“At this point, I think thou hast fallen for more than just the traps.” That grin only elongated the more he stared at you. “I would be fine withe that. Thou is fare different than the other worms I havest encountered in this dungeon.”

Your face heated up the instant he had said that! How did he read your mind?! Also - what was he talking about? Sure, he may have been rather attractive for a monster.... But you were trying to escape from this castle and get back home!  
It was hard as it is being a one person team with all those complicated puzzles, but somehow you were able to make it all work out thanks to some boulders and logic in play. However this guy right here was making things meddlesome with his stupid puzzles and teasing!

Before you could even say a word or lift a finger, he disappeared into the darkness once more. Of course, he says something that’ll really go over your head before he makes his leave: “Maybe with the next puzzle, thou willst get a rewarde.”

He makes sure to purr out his last words, probably to jeer at you or stroke his own ego. Or maybe - he’s trying to really seduce you?

If it wasn’t for the purr of his voice, you’d only think this is an escape route. But it you really start to think that maybe he was trying to seduce and have his way with you after all...

....

Like hell you were going to! You have to leave!  
Admittedly, it was tempting. Who knows how long you’ll be stuck here aimlessly wandering the castle? It wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun, right?

What were you thinking?! This was serious! You had to get home! Your friends and family were probably worried sick about you right now, you don’t know how much time has passed since you’ve fallen in here! You also had two exams for college! Not only that, but you had to go back to work! Are you seriously going to give into your desires first before common sense?

...Probably...

_...Well, one time wouldn’t hurt, would it?_

You sigh. So much for using your brains, you’re thinking with your own loins instead.

But then you hatch a strange idea - only someone truthfully horny would think about. What if you threw him off his game and take the control instead? He wanted to be the dominant one and the one controlling you and keeping him there. Maybe, you could put him off guard. So off guard that he’ll leave you alone and stop giving you illogical puzzles...!

 _“...Just accept this already [name]. You’re horny. Just fuck him and get it over with. Then think of a proper escape route!”_ You think to yourself.

Maybe you just should.

Well, there was no time for dawdling around now. You run across the tiles across the hallways, your footsteps tapping loudly each step. You didn’t care about being attacked by enemies at this point, you just wanted to get this guy off your back - and your mind!

After running across the castle and avoiding more of those diamond lasers, you step into an empty room. Before you could make an escape, the spikes in the entryway move out of the ground, keeping you stuck there for the time being.

Your gaze dances across the room and you realize the room isn’t as empty as you thought because there’s another stupid puzzle right in front of you! It was just the same exact puzzle as before, except for the fact that the tile was further away from the pathway in the ground.

It made you roll your eyes, but you knew what was coming next. You were going to hear the bellows of his voice and see that cheshire smile creep onto his face, like the last few moments you had saw him. Sadly enough, knowing he was going to show up send you into a thrill.

All you hear is a quiet silence. Then after a few seconds, you hear the sound of a beam right from behind then hear a foot tapping onto the ground.

Why did you hear his footsteps for once?  
You turn around and...

Oh...  
_...Well..._

That’s because he had handcuffs in his hands! Was he seriously planning to throw you back in your cell? Was that act just a ploy to get you to submit and get yourself arrested?  
You’re not having that! No way in _hell_!

Taking action, you run and knock him onto the ground and straddle his thighs, then you yank the handcuffs out of his hands. 

It takes you a while to process his real reasoning in his actions. Glancing at the handcuffs, you realize they’re light weight and made or a far more delicate metal than simple prison shackles. They’re like the type you’d find in the human realm, whether it be Undyne making an arrest or as a novelty gag in a store. It all clicks to you as soon as you think that - _Oh!_ \- So he wasn’t planning to throw you back in your cell! 

He was just doing what he promised, a ‘reward’. But in actuality, what you were going to do was start the real fun. The real reward you _desperately_ wanted.

You stare at Rouxl’s flushed face and watch as he tries to utter a sentence and assert himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. It was so damn cute to see him stutter and lose track of what he was about to say.

You decide to mess with him some more, showing a half lidded look in your eyes and a seductive grin on your face.  
“Oh? You thought you’d be the one in control, didnt you...?”

He gulps before he says his first proper words in a while. “I...” He bites his lip, before awkwardly sputtering at you. “I have always hast the control! Thou admires me and I cane tell! I have been able to turn your face into a crimsone rede, the color of roses on a moonlit night!”

“You have,” You agree, just this once. “I’ve grown quite enamored with you.” You then grab ahold of his wrists and snap the handcuffs onto them, then move forward to cup his face gently. This time around you’re the one smirking deviously, not him.  
“But you’ll be the one screaming [name].”

“Why wouldst that be?” Rouxls blinked, confused.

“Because it’s my name, of course. Did you think I’ll be the one calling out your name first?”

He pauses, then continues to try to fight back with words alone, even when he knew he was ensnared in the spider’s web. “Well... It’s goode for one to finally know the name of a worme. It suits you-“

“Shut up.” You muttered before roughly moving your lips over his slimy ones. The kiss was rough and teeth had clashed during the kiss, but you didn’t give a damn. Your tongue danced along the other’s, causing Rouxls to moan underneath you. However, he didn’t seem to move his tongue at all at first until it felt a few gentle touches from yours. Even when he did move it, it was still sheepish and awkward as it was when he didn’t use his tongue. You found it amusing how he wanted to be the dominant one when he couldn’t even bother to fight nor try to reassert his dominance; even when he was trapped in those handcuffs.

If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he wanted you to do this the whole time.

But then again, this was Rouxls. Someone who never thought through on his plans, so it truly was one hell of an enigma.

With this fire of lust and passion, your hands start to wander across Rouxl’s body. The first thing you did before anything else was strip away that meddling uniform jacket and the shirt underneath. Once you did, you realize he was more toned than he appeared. It was so hot, but so disappointing to you all at once. Does he really have to hide such a nice body like this? You’re sure more people would fall for him if they knew just how nice the slight tones and curves of his muscles were, so you didn’t understand why Rouxls would dare hide it from his ‘admirers’. Maybe it was just the uniform he had to wear and not his own choice?

You quietly damn King Spade for that. Maybe you’ll make a complaint about it later.

You break yourself away from the kiss, much to Rouxls’ dismay. But it wasn’t going to be dismay for long when you continued with your actions. You move your lips toward his neck and kissed it gently before suckling on it. You pull away and look at your handiwork and see you’ve left a nice vibrant blue mark on him. 

That uniform disappointed you even more at that moment, you would love if everyone in the castle would be able to see that mark. How would they feel knowing their precious royal guard was going to be taken by a human being?

It stirs a sick amount of pleasure into you just thinking about that - and what you were about to do next.

You move towards his collarbones, making yet another mark.

Once you’re done with that, you reposition yourself so you could be able to leave the best of marks all over his chest and navel, then you move one of your free hands towards his crotch and grab it.

He had been shivering at times with the hickeys you’ve made, but putting your hand there of all places had caused him to sharply gasp.

You fix your gaze off his body and back towards his face, taking a chance to mock him in stride. “You’re already this hard over a human?”

His eyes widen, then he tries to stare away before his flustered gaze turns back towards you.  
“...God.  
Dammit.”  
He exclaims in his typical fashion. Though as peeved as he had seemed, you knew that wasn’t the truth. He was enjoying every single bit of this and he was going to enjoy what you were going to do next.

You move your hand away and work on stripping off his pants and undergarments.  
With everything now in full view you could really see just how huge he was. Aside from the great size of his length and girth, nothing seemed to seem monstrous about it. It looked to be like any dick you’d find on any human being, which means taking it in your mouth may not just be an issue...

You move one of your hands on his thigh and your mouth hovers over his member. The first thing you do before anything else is kiss his tip. Looking once more at him, you can tell he’s trying to hide his moans. How boring. He’ll have to give in soon enough...

This time around, you lick from the shaft to the tip and then move to take his entire dick in your mouth. It seemed like it a favorable decision you’ve made because you could feel the member twitch in excitement and a yelp come from its owner. With that, you start to bob up and down at a slow gentle pace as your free hand begins to tease and stroke his balls.

It seemed like the poor guy couldn’t control himself as well as he could beforehand because his whimpers were starting to turn into loud moans. A part of you wanted him to tone it down because he’ll cause the guards to step in but at the same time, your desire to be caught and hear every noise he has to make had overcome that logic. You don’t pull out or do anything else but glance and note that he’s far more flushed than before and he’s biting his lip as he stares at you. It was cute. Cute and arousing all at once.

You could tell he was getting closer to his limit because you could taste the pre-cum in your mouth. Knowing that, it caused you to move your mouth quicker, your strokes around the lower parts of his body had picked up the pace as well. You weren’t looking at his legs but you could briefly feel them move beside you. Even if you couldn’t see, you knew his feet were curling in pleasure and he was close to his limit.

“Ah...” Rouxls’ breathed out and exclaimed, before unleashing his semen into your mouth. “[name]!”

Without a complaint, you swallow as much as you can take in your mouth. Then you pull yourself out and away from between his legs. You watch bemused as you watch the other’s breath smoothen, face still flushed and his body laced with small beads of sweat. He looked like a mess. A _fine_ mess. 

Deep down, you loved that you can cause such an egotistical bastard to turn into something like that. But you didn’t want to end here, you wanted to keep going. The same seemed to go with Rouxls as well with the next words that came out of his mouth.

He scoffs at you and asks you, “Is that all thou can give? I would expectst thou to do muche more than something so simple as fellaito. As good as a worm’s game can be, I can see thy is still prone to disappointments!”

Though this time you don’t feel heat in your head like usual. Instead, you feel the immense heat in your nether regions grow stronger as it was while you were pleasuring him. This only challenged you to go further.

“Oh, it’s not all.” You chide, then move both of your hands to pull off your shirt and throw it onto the ground. Then you move to remove the straps of your bra and unclip it, the bra joining your now abandoned shirt.

It seems like your mini strip show had greatly aroused the audience, because you can notice him staring at you agape and his member reviving itself once more.

You enjoyed it. You enjoyed absolutely every minute of it. Even just doing this was far too fun. But at the same time you wanted him inside of you more than anything else in the world right now - maybe even more than escaping! You then start unbuttoning your pants in front of him, making sure to slowly strip off your panties as you did. Just to make sure you really get under his skin.

Then you straddle yourself onto his lap once more, placing your hand on his belly to keep yourself balanced. Once you were comfortably secured you grabbed ahold of his dick once more to place it inside of you. With that pull inwards, it caused you to shiver in delight. It seemed that Rouxl’s pleasure was on the same level, because you heard him groan and feel his cock twitch inside of you.

With instinct you start to rock your hips in a vigorous rhythm, making sure to keep yourself balanced as you did. You try to keep the upper hand by not moaning or crying out his name, but as you felt pleasurable sensations hit your inner walls at just the right spot, it all ended up slipping out.

“Ah...” You gasp sharply, before uttering loudly. “Rouxls...!”

Dammit... 

You hear a snide laugh below and you know exactly who that’s from and just what facial expression he has before you stare down at it  
“Ohhh? I thought thou wasn’t going to call out my name~”

You were almost tempted to hop off his dick and slap him right now, but you don’t. 

Instead you make the sultry decision to take more of him inside of you. You almost cry out and gasp from the immense spark of pleasure that exploded inside of you at the moment you take more in, but you make sure to contain yourself. After all, you were doing this to shut a certain someone up. 

That idea had worked in your favor in more ways than one - because it caused Rouxls to gasp sharply at the impact.

It was good. That was exactly what you were looking for! But this brief gesture was something you’d rather continue to do because the feeling of it was beyond estastic. You continue with slow movements and start filling yourself more with his length, causing harmonious moans on both ends. 

You could feel yourself at your limit and ravenous instinct begins to take over as you move far more rapidly, forgetting about the environment around you and instead focusing more on the burst of sensations stirring inside of you.

Eventually the both of you cum at once and you start to feel Rouxls’ semen spill inside of you as you see gentle flashes of white and feel your body wear out. Once you’ve awoken from your daze, you move yourself off of Rouxls’ body then go to gather your belongings. You’re expecting him to whine and beg you to free him right away but he’s quiet and seems utterly memorized by your movements. It was pretty flattering to say, you had to admit. Once you’re fully dressed you move to unleash him from those cuffs.

“You’re such a good boy-” You purr as you free his wrists, giving him a rewarding kiss on his lips when you’re finished. This one wasn’t filled with unbridled lust as the last one, instead it’s soft and only a gentle brush of the lips.

He gathers his clothes too and puts them on. When he’s finished, he fixes his gaze on you once more. When you catch that gaze, you wink right at him.

“Maybe we should do this again sometime.” 

He doesn’t say much words nor does he express himself much, only nodding and telling you “Yes.”

Whether it’s you being stuck here or you escaping and coming to visit the castle... You’re definitely going to have fun with this guy way more often now.


End file.
